Not in the Stars
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Claire looks up at her with solemn eyes. "But I wouldn't be forgotten, would I? That's the only drawback." Curious, how one person can incite all of the rotten corners of human nature without even harming them. One-shot, gift for Kurai I. Sage.


**A/N: **Well. This is the most un-Christmasy story evah. XD;; But Kurai I. Sage: I am your secret santa! :O And you wanted slashy angst, so slashy angst it shall be. I wanted to write you Trent/Skye, but I fail at writing both of those characters. XD;; Anyways, I'm sick of looking at this fic, so enjoy if you can...

* * *

**Not in the Stars**

Claire lives in a wonderful village. The people are kind. They are generous and hard-working. And she, too, is kind, generous, and hard-working. Mineral Town is the perfect place to live.

_(because illusions are reality and reality is illusions)_

"You're working hard as always." Elli smiles, handing the farmer a Turbojolt. In response, Claire smiles back, paying the brunette the money.

"Thank you, Elli," Claire says, taking the Turbojolt.

_(she hangs onto the nurse's hands for a moment, considering and reconsidering)_

Claire heads back to the farm, nodding to people as she passes, smiling kindly.

_(some of the lesser informed ones actually smile back)_

The medicine reinvigorates her, and she returns to her work diligently. Claire's farm is very well off -- the crops are of high quality, and her livestock are happy. She finishes in about two hours, a few Harvest Sprites helping her. Mineral Town is prospering even more thanks to Claire's work.

_(the Harvest Goddess is all-forgiving, but people are not)_

* * *

"Mmm...I'm sorry I've been quiet lately... I've been swamped in work and preperations."

_("i don't care for their constant gossip, nor do I care for their ignorance, and how it's affecting you.")_

"Oh, it's all right. I understand."

_("ignore it, because i do love you, and i don't care.")_

"How are Ellen and Stu?"

_("i know that; i love you too ... more than you know ... but ... ")_

"Oh, they're fine. Stu especially misses you! He's always glad when you come to play."

_("claire, i'll be fine -- ")_

"Ah ha, I miss him too. I still have to beat him in hide and seek!"

_("no, i can't ... i can't accept that, elli. i can tell when i look at you ... it's hurting you too much ... i don't want you hurt anymore, so let me show you why i came ... ")_

"So ... when is the wedding?"

_(" ... claire, who gave you a blue feather ... ?")_

* * *

Claire grins, blushing as she walks down the aisle, her groom Cliff smiling sheepishly as she walks toward him. Carter grins as well, waiting patiently with his holy book. The villagers' eyes are glued to the bride.

_(cliff was new, and not one for gossip, blissful in his ignorance)_

Friends have come, and even some of Claire's family come from the city to see the beginnings of a beautiful new family. A wonderful new life.

_(the villagers idly wonder how long it'll last before divorce papers are filed)_

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carter asks, smiling.

"I do," Claire says dutifully.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carter asks, turning his attention to Cliff.

"I do," he says, smiling shyly.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

_(no one comments when elli leaves for "a breath of fresh air," as she told the doctor)_

* * *

"I can't believed we're married," Claire says sheepishly, sitting on her bed, having just arrived home from the chapel.

"Mmm-hmm ... it feels wonderful," Cliff says, smiling at Claire with those big brown eyes of his. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

_(despite both being brown, claire wonders why she find _her eyes_ so much prettier)_

* * *

"So when are you and Trent finally going to tie the knot?" Claire asks as she sits on a couch in the clinic, smiling.

_("elli, i have to. i can't stand you hurt, so i ... we have to stop this ... ")_

Elli blushes, glad the doctor is gone. "After the winter is over."

_("it hurts more to let you go!! please, claire ... ")_

"You two have always been perfect for one another," Claire comments.

_("elli, i love you, and i know you feel the same ... and i know you _hate_ that you feel the same.")_

Elli pauses, her face blank. "You think? He always seemed oblivious, up until a few months ago..."

_("i'm not ashamed of you, claire!")_

"Ha ha, he's just a little slow in the romance department. Better late than never."

_("face it, elli. i've ruined everything in your life. let me try to mend it ... ")_

* * *

Claire observes her flock of livestock feeding on the grass. One of the sheep strays away, so Claire urges it back into the flock so it doesn't stray.

_(the way people will do with outcasts ... in the form of torment, of course)_

Cliff has gone to the winery, so Claire heads south toward the mountain. Gotz is a gruff but kind man, and she goes to speak about lumber and buildings with him. Maybe upgrade her chicken coop.

_(perhaps because of his solitary life, being somewhat of an outcast himself, though self-imposed, he looks at claire no differently)_

Claire forages for anything to find, but grasses are scarce in winter. She chops lumber instead, climbing the mountain a bit, looking towards Forget-Me-Not Valley.

_(ironically, if she fell off this mountain, she'd _want _to be forgotten)_

She stays there a while as the snow begins to fall.

* * *

Elli opens the cabinet with medicine, arranging them and putting in the new shipment of bodigizers.

_(she wonders if claire will come in later, then bitterly stops that thought)_

Jeff walks in, howling about stomach pains. Elli scurries to him, seating him on the couch.

_(claire would always get so sick in her first spring; she would constantly overexert herself ... )_

"You'll be okay," she says in a soothing voice. She runs back to the cabinet and grabs the medicine labled "Jeff." She brings it to him, and he nods graciously, taking some.

_(she now wonders if claire had done it purposely because she'd already liked elli -- it was so much easier in the beginning ... )_

"Thanks, Elli," he says, then briskly walks out. Elli sits back down in her desk, chuckling over the fact that that was probably the most action she'd have today.

_(but that didn't mean elli would want to let her go just because things got hard ... )_

Unfortunately, she was mistaken. Gotz comes, holding a figure in his arms. "Doctor; someone; help her!!"

Elli is stricken to see Claire, pale and blue-lipped, shivering uncontrollably, snow caught in her hair. Her eyes open a crack, and her blue eyes are dilated. "I'm tired ... " she mumbles, her voice thick.

Doctor jumps up, Elli immediately following him. He observes her for a split-second. "She's got stage two hypothermia. Get her out of those wet close and under heated blankets." Doctor takes Claire from Gotz, rushing to the patient area, laying her on the bed. He looks at Elli. "Take care of her. I've got to go get some blankets."

Elli nods, tending to her as he rushes out. Semi-conscious, Claire watches, looking confused and annoyed. "What ... what are ... who are you ... " She continues to mumble, voice thick.

"It's going to be all right, Claire," Elli says in a soothing voice.

_(a moment of clarity seems to enter her mind, and claire shakes her head before mumbling incoherently)_

* * *

Claire feels a swirl of clouds thunder in her mind, harshly ripping her from unconsciousness. She cracks an eye open, then quickly shuts it, cursing at the harsh lights.

"Claire ... you're awake."

She turns to her side and looks up, Elli standing above her. "What's ... what's going on ... ?"

"Claire, you were up in the mountains and got hypothermia ... "

_(she glares down at claire, knowing full well there is no reason to go up the mountain in the winter)_

Claire blinks. "Oh ... I see."

_(she curses; it didn't work)_

"Why on earth did you do that ... ?" she asks, dreading the answer.

Claire looks up at her with solemn eyes. "But I wouldn't be forgotten, would I? That's the only drawback."

_(curious, how one person can incite all of the rotten corners of human nature without even harming them)_

Elli stares, looking despodent. "Haven't you done enough, Claire? Just stop, please."

_("I can't take it.")_

Claire tries to sit up, but falls backwards, feeling weary. "Nnn ... "

Elli kneels by her bed. "Just try to relax; Trent said you're going to be fine ... "

_(claire looks at elli with carefully blank eyes, wondering when elli stopped calling him 'doctor' and started calling him 'trent')_

"Elli, as soon as I can, I'm leaving."

"Well, of course, but you need to rest now ... "

"I mean Mineral Town."

Elli pauses, looking at Claire with heavy eyes. "Oh, no, you can't ... "

"You're miserable, Elli."

"Because you keep doing these things!! Claire, I could deal with the town, I really could ... "

"You would regret it, Elli. Eventually." Claire stares unwaveringly at Elli. "This place is just not the place for me. It used to be the perfect place for you, though. Don't you get it? If it was just me, that would be fine and dandy, but I ruined it for you too. You would've become a nurse and had a fine life with Trent, and I'll I've done is ruin that. I just want to try to get it back for you; I just want to've never come ... "

Elli stares, finding her words caught in her throat for a moment. "So, you never wanted to meet me ... is that it?"

Claire sighs, trying again fruitlessly to sit up, pulling at her hospital gown, guilt weighing her down. "Elli ... you know the answer to that question."

_(elli didn't deserve the torment)_

Elli's face is still carefully poker face. "Fine, then. I'll let you rest." She walks out, but steals one last glance at Claire. "The wedding is in a month, by the way."

_(claire sighs as elli leaves, burying her face into her pillow)_

* * *

Elli's eyes momentarily wander from Trent in his tuxedo to the witnesses in the wedding. But she's not there. She shakes her head and returns to looking at her husband. The ceremony finishes with a kiss, and people clap for the couple.

_("claire, why do you have to go?")_

Trent and Elli head back to Elli's house, Trent carrying Elli through the doorway, to which she laughs.

_("because i don't belong here, elli. you do, with trent and ellen and stu.")_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_(she feels tears starting to fall. "is there anything i can do to change your mind, claire ... ?")_

Ellen and Stu laugh, clapping for the new couple when they arrive. Elli says she'll make a nice dinner to celebrate, and heads into the kitchen while Trent, Ellen and Stu wait in the living room.

_(claire's heart breaks at elli's desperate look, and embraces her abruptly. "i'm sorry elli ... but i can't stay. i'll always love you ... good bye.")_

Elli starts absent-mindedly bringing out ingredients, looking out the window to the night sky.

_(elli wonders if she's looking at the sky as well)_

A lingering cloud of wonder hangs over her, a question of what could have been, before she sighs and gets back to her cooking. When she finished, she walks out to her family, and they all cheer. Their smiles are infectious, and soon Elli is smiling as well, partaking in a bit of leftover wedding cake.

_(it seems some things are just not in the stars)_

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry if I just ruined your spirit. o.o;; Uh, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
